Changes
by Piano Keys
Summary: Hermione is sick of being a bookworm. So during the summer, with the help of her cousin from America, she changes her attitude and her look. But, she figures out that her cousin is a witch too and they go to Hogwarts and turn the school inside out. PAUSED
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Hermione is sick of being a bookworm. So during the summer, with the help of her cousin from America, she changes her attitude and her look. But, she figures out that her cousin is a witch too and they go to Hogwarts and turn the school inside out. But, with their new looks they start to capture boys hearts(not like take them out of boys bodies or something). Who's hearts is it?

Disclaimer:I don't own HP, if I did why would I be writing this? (think about it)

A/N: This is my second HP fic. so I hope u like it...

Chapter 1- Prologue (Sorta)

' Why have not they written me yet?' Hermione thought to herself while laying in her bed. She was talking about her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron (Ronald) Weasly. Hermione knew that Harry was with Ron at the Burrow because, he couldn't stand his Uncle and Aunts house.

'But, still why haven't they written me' Hermione thought while grabbing her wand and flicking it to open her curtains. Hermione put her hand in front of her eyes to block out the sunlight.

"Damn sunlight" Hermione cursed while she levitated her clothes to herself. Hermione had no, well a little, style at all. Most of her closet consists of jeans and baggy shirts and tennis shoes. Her hair is better though, it is now wavy and it goes down to her shoulders and her body had matured (misspelled) a little over the summer. But, not completely (misspelled) her curves were defining little by little. But, Hermione isn't noticing, well she doesn't want to notice. She thinks that she will be more vulnerable is she gets prettier. Hermione never thought as her self to be ugly but, average looking.

'This year I am going to change' Hermione thought to herself as she put on her clothes. Hermione ran to the bathroom and brushed her hair into a bun and brushed her teeth. Hermione went back to her room and looked in her full mirror and looked at herself. 'I will change I will never be a bookworm again... well, not look like one.' Hermione thought to herself while she was looking at herself. Hermione walked out of her room and went down to the kitchen and made herself some pancakes. When Hermione ate them all she herd the doorbell ring.

Hermione went to the door and opened it to find her cousin Mia from America. "Hey cousin" Mia said and then smiled.

CLIFFIE SORTA :)


	2. SHE'S A WHAT

Disclaimer: I don't own HP... So sad.

From Last Chapter:

Hermione went to the door and opened it to find her cousin Mia from America. "Hey cousin" Mia said and then smiled.

New Chapter:

"Mia... no way" Hermione screamed and ran to hug her cousin from America. Mia looked almst exactly like Hermione she had the shoulder length hair and the honey brown eyes. But, the differance was that Mia had blonde streakes in her hair and her clothes were waaay different. Mia wore a short silver mini skirt and a green tube top with some white kswisses. Mia was the same age as Hermione but, their attitudes are totally different.

Mia pulled away from Hermione's bear hug "Hey sup? Cuz" Mia asked. "Nothing new of course. How about you?" Hermione replied.

"Glad you asked" Mia said walking into the house. 'Man...what have I gotten myself into' Hermione thought to herself while following Mia. Mia walked to the living room and took a seat on the couch and Hermione took a seat next to her. "Please continue Mia" Hermione said.

"OMG, Hermione I saw this totally hot guy while I was about to get in a taxi here. He was soo hot...he had a great body, blond/silver hair, the prettiest gray eyes I had seen. Something was different about his eyes they would change from gray to a dark night blue. He looked like something was on his mind and he was smirking all the time, that was a turn off." Mia said "I think that he lives here in London. Do you know him?"

"Umm let me think..." Hermione said. 'Well, It could be any guy'

"Hey Mia. How old do you think he is?" asked Hermione

"He looked about our age"

"O, No Mia thats Draco Malfoy"

"Who?" Mia asked.

"Draco Malfoy, he goes to my school. Umm.. let me make sure thats him. Be right back."

Hermione said to her cousin. Hermione left Mia and walked up her stairs and took out the photo album that Harry gave to her last year. Hermione started to flip throught thet pages until she found the right one, it was her 6th year photo. Hermione ran down satirs into the living room with the photo album in her hand. "Mia is this him?" Hermione said while pointing to the moving picture of Malfoy. (A/N: Wizard Picture album/book)

"Yeah thats him. Isn't he cute?" Mia asked Hermione

"No, he's that boy i've been writing to you about." said Hermione

"NO"

"Yes"

"Thats the guy that has been mean to you at your school" said Mia still looking at Draco in the photo. "Hey Hermione..."

"What" Hermione said not really paying attention.

"Why is the pic moving?" Mia asked stunned at 2 people fighting each other in the photo.

"Because its a wizard photo..." Hermione said still not paying attention to what she said. Hermione came back into focus, 'WAIT! Did I just say what I think I said. Ohh...shit'

"Look Mia I can explain..." Hermione tried to talk to Mia but, Mia interrupted her.

"Look cuz I know that you are a witch. I have knew it all along you were always different. Well, the reason that I came here was because I wanted to tell you something." Mia said while taping her fingers on the side of her head. "Umm... well, I am going to be go-. No umm... I am a witch and I am going to be going to your school this year."

Mia looked at Hermione and she looked like she was dead. 'She's a WHAT!' Hermione thought to herself. The last thing that she remembered was black. (A/N: She fainted for all you slow people out there :) )


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- Waking Up

Disclaimer: IDOHP (I don't own Harry Potter)

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to have another chapter. I was on a little trip with my family, what fun. Anyway who should Mia go out with/date? E-Mail me with your answers :)

From last chapter:

Mia looked at Hermione and she looked like she was dead. 'She's a WHAT!' Hermione thought to herself. The last thing that she remembered was black. (A/N: She fainted for all you slow people out there :) )

On with the story

'Uhh... Where am I?' thought Hermione. Hermione tried to get up from where she was but she was hurting all over.

"Ouch my head hurts," Hermione wispered to herself.

Hermione, despite what her body was telling her, got up off the bed. When she got up she relized that she was in her room, in the dark. Hermione put her hands in front of her and, with her hands, searched for the light switch.

Hermione found it and cut on the light. Hermione closed her eyes immeadly because, the light was hurting her head even more. Hermione walked out of her room and went into her bathroom and got some medicine for her headace.

Hermione left the bathroom and asked herself, "I wonder where Mia is?"

Hermione walked downstairs and heard someone singing in her living room, "Let me see you 1..2..step, I love it when you 1..2.. step".

Hermione stopped just before the living room door and reached in her pocket for her wand. But, she couldn't find it, "Dang it, where is my wand?" Hermione cursed at herself because of her forgetfullness.

Since Hermione couldn't find her wand she grabbed the nearest thing, a lamp. Hermione walked quietly as humanly possible and stopped where the the singer had her back to her. Hermione raised the lamp and was about to strike when the singer turned around with her eyes closed. "Ahhhhh..." Hermione screamed. The singer opened her eyes and screamed "Ahhhh..."

'Wait, thats Mia' Hermione thought. Hermione stopped screaming and put the lamp down on the table and sat down on the couch. But Mia kept on screaming "Ahhhh..."

"Mia" Hermione said.

"Ahhh..." Mia was still going but, she added something new to her screaming, she started to run around in circles in the living room.

"Mia...Mia...MIA!" Hermione screamed. Mia stopped and looked at Hermione, Mia fell over and landed on the floor with a loud 'thump'.

"Hermione what in the hell are you doing scaring me like that! And, help me off this damn floor!" Mia screamed. Hermione started laugh at Mia.

"Oh, shut up Hermione" Mia said as she picked herself up and took a seat next to Hermione on the couch.

"Oh Mia...Why didn't you tell me that you were a witch?" Hermione asked sadly

"Because Mione'..."

"Go on"

"I didn't think that you would accept me..."Mia said while looking down at the floor .

"Oh Mia" Hermione said engulfing Mia into a Earth shattering hug. "Thank you Mione"

"Your welcome Mia," Hermione said.

"Hermione guess what... we spent the whole day talking so tomorrow I was wondering if you wanna go shopping for my school supplies and some new clothes."

"Oh yeah you are going to my school now. Sure lets do it tomorrow." Hermione said. Mia got up from the couch and said "Goodnight Cuz" "Goodnight Mia"

See Ya L8tr


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Meetings

A/N: Sup? Nada Hurr. Sorry it took me so long my computer is on the fritz. Yay Me :sarcastic, anyway I hope you have like my chapter. Oh and who should Mia go with? And do you think i should now start saying Draco's thoughts too? Please answer. See ya when the rain falls.

From Last Chapter:

Your welcome Mia" Hermione said.

"Hermione guess what... we spent the whole day talking so tomorrow I was wondering if you wanna go shopping for my school supplies and some new clothes."

"Oh yeah you are going to my school now. Sure lets do it tomorrow." Hermione said. Mia got up from the couch and said

"Goodnight Cuz"

"Goodnight Mia"

On with this one:

Hermione woke up the next morning with a tapping on her window. Hermione looked at her clock and it read 5:30, "Man, go away you stupid little owl," Hermione said half awake. But, the owl kept on tapping and tapping and tapping until finally Hermione gave up. "

Ok, ok I'm up", when Hermione went over to her window she saw a beautiful white snow owl. "Hedwig" Hermione cried/screamed (A/N: It was more like a happy scream), Hermione unlocked the hatch on her window and opened the window so Hedwig could come in.

"Long time no see Hedwig" Hermione said, "do you have a letter for me?" Hedwig hooted and Hermione took that as a 'yes'. Hermione took the letter off of Hedwig's leg and read it carefully:

_Hermione,_

_Sorry I haven't written you in so long I was with Ron and we went to Cuba. (A/N: Ron is not rotally poor in my story) And, we just got back. Well I didn't write you to tell you that we went to cuba, I was wondering if you would like to go and get our supplies for school today at 3? So send Hedwig with your answer._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Hermione read and re-read the letter that Harry sent her. Hermione called Hedwig over to her and went to write her letter on her bed.

_Harry,_

_Thank you for writing me I thought that you have forgotten me. Anyway, I would love to go with you, Ron and Ginny. I am going to go there with my cosin from America so she will be there to; I hope that is alright. Well, I will see you when I see you._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione tied the letter to Hedwigs leg and let her fly off. Hermione got dressed in a white tee shirt and some blue jeans. Hermione went into the bathroom and brushed her hair into a bun and brushed her teeth. Hermione left the bathroom and went downstairs to find Mia in the kitchen drinking milk. Mia had on some dark blue jeans and a silver crop top.

"Well I see waking up early runs in the family" Mia joked.

"Ha ha ha" Hermione said. Hermione walked across the kitchen and grabbed some juice out of the fridge and sat down across from Mia.

"Hey Hermione?" Mia asked

"Yes"

"ARE YOU READY TO GO SHOPPING" Mia, all of a sudden, screamed from exitement.

Hermione had to grab her head because Mia screamed so loud. "Mia calm down. First I need to find my wand" Hermione said to Mia.

"You wand... wait I know where it is" Mia said, she pulled Hermione's wand out of her back pocket and started twirling it inbetween her fingers.

"MIA!" Hermione screamed, "WHY DO YOU HAVE MY WAND?"

"I found it in the seat when you got up to go get that photo book yesterday" Mia said, taking a sip of her milk.

"Oh" Hermione said

"So you ready to go?" Mia asked

"Yeah I guess"

"Great"

Hermione and Mia got up from the table and went to the living room. Hermione turned to Mia and asked "You know how to floo don't you?"

"Duh" Mia said and while rolling her eyes. Hermione went near her fireplace and grabbed some floo powder and gave some of it to Mia. Since, Mia didn't know where she was going Hermione went first, "Diagon Alley" Hermione screamed and dissapearred. Hermione was in the Leaky Cauldron and stepped out of the fireplace so she wouldn't get ran over by Mia. Sadly she was too late.

Someone landed on Hermione and it was heavy. "Shit, get off of me Mia" Hermione said trying to push the person off of her.

"Who in the hell is Mia" the person said.

"Hermione why are you on the floor?" said Mia walking out of the fireplace. "Well, Mia someone is on me. But, if it isn't you then who is it?" Hermione asked Mia because she couldn't se who the person was laying on her was.

"Mione' I think its ummm... whats his name" Mia was pondering the tought while the person screamed "Draco Malfoy, so get off of me Granger."

'Oh no not him' Hermione thought, "Your the one on top of me Malfoy." Draco got off of Hermione and Mia helped her up.

"You should watch where your going Draco" Mia said while trying to wipe off the dirt on Hermione.

"How dare you call me Draco... Granger?" Draco looked at Hermione and the girl next to her, she looked exectly like Hermione but wit slight differances. 'Look at them they look like twins. Are they' Draco thought to himself.

"Yea she is a Granger so if you have a problem with it go sod off" Hermione said while facing Draco.

"I must be seeing things" Draco mumbled to himself.

"Well?" Mia said also said standing in front of Draco.

'Why is he just standing there' Hermione thought, but Draco snapped out of it and said, "If I had time for you two I would answer your question. Since I don't" Draco turned around and walked out the building.

"Well, I can see why you don't like him" Mia said, "Anyway are you ready to go shopping?"

"Yeah lets go"

A/N: Thanks to all reviewed

american-born-confused-desi: I thought your story was good, keep it up.

TomFeltonzBride: Im glad.

amie: Well I think that its funny

XxSlytherinsXDarkestXAngelxX: Thanks im glad that you liked it.

future movie maker: Thank you.

xoKaSsIeox: Its here.

Kirikasa: Well it was a prologe aren't they supposed to be short?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4- Shopping Spree

Disclaimer: IDHOP

A/N: Sorry it took me so long my computer crashed. Then my internet thingy stopped working. Yeah I know it was a long time, again, sorry.

From Last chapter:

"Yea she is a Granger so if you have a problem with it go sod off" Hermione said while facing Draco.

"I must be seeing things" Draco mumbled to himself.

"Well?" Mia said also said standing in front of Draco.

'Why is he just standing there' Hermione thought, but Draco snapped out of it and said,

"If I had time for you too I would answer your question. Since I don't," Draco turned around and walked out the building.

"Well, I can see why you don't like him" Mia said, "Anyway are you ready to go shopping?"

"Yeah lets go"

Now the new one:

Mia and Hermione walked out of the building that they were in and went into the street. Hermione stopped and looked at Mia.

"Mia..." Hermione said

"What?" Mia answered

"So what do you wanna do first? Because its' 2:30 and I promised to meet Harry, Ron, and Ginny at the Leaky Cauldron at 3. And, if I don't get there in time-"

Mia interrupted Hermione and said "Shut up Hermione! Listen we can go to the Cauldron thingy and then... SHOPPING SPREE!" (A/N: Have u noticed that Mia is a little hyper active about shopping? Or, is it just me)

"Good plan Mia" said Hermione.

Mia nodded and Hermione led the way to the Leaky Cauldron.

When Hermione and Mia walked in Hermione immediately spotted Harry. Well, she thought she spotted Harry. 'Wait, is this Harry' Hermione asked herself as she and Mia went in further into the room. Hermione was about to tap on who she thought was Harry when...

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned and looked around and tried to place who the person called her. Someone screamed behind Hermione and she turned around to see who it was. It was Mia of course, she was screaming because someone had latched them self onto her.

"Hermione! Get this thing or person off of me." Mia screamed.

Hermione tapped the person who latched themselves onto Mia. The person turned around and it was Ginny.

"Ginny!" Hermione screamed

"Hermione" Ginny screamed back

Hermione and Ginny gave each other a hug. Hermione stepped away from Ginny and to Mia and introduced her.

"Ginny meet Mia. Mia meet Ginny" Hermione said while she pointed to the person she was talking to.

"Hello," Ginny said extending her hand.

"Hello," Mia said as she shook it.

"Look I am sorry about hugging you well, it was more like attacking you," Ginny said looking down at her feet embarrassed.

Mia laughed, "Its alright Ginny"

"Ok, since we have that done," Hermione said then turned to Ginny, "Where is your brother

and Harry?"

"They should be here in 5...4...3...2...1..."said Ginny looking at her watch.

And right she was, Harry and Ron busted in through the doors with loud voices not paying attention on who was in front of them. Hermione, Mia, and Ginny went up and stood right in front of them.

"Hello" Ginny said waving her arms in front of their face to get their attention.

Harry and Ron stopped taking and looked to see who was in front of them. There they stood Mia, Hermione, and Ginny crossing their arms and looking irritated for them being so loud.

"Hello Boys," Mia said staring at them.

"Hello,…………Hermione" Harry said trying to grasp Hermione's new look.

Mia laughed and looked at Hermione. She, had a look that said _Lets have fun_ Hermione looked right back at her and nodded her head is if saying _yes_. Mia walked up to Harry and placed a small kiss on his lips she turned and looked at Ron and did the same thing.

Mia backed away and looked at the two, now red, boys. Hermione and Ginny jaws dropped.

"Hermione?" Harry asked turning to who he thought was Hermione,

"What was that for?"

"Yeah," Ron said kinda dazed.

Hermione and Mia both laughed and Mia doubled over because she was laughing too much.

"Harry your a idiot. Would you really think that I would do that?" the real Hermione said standing up regaining her composure.

"But, I thought...you...kiss" Harry stuttered, as he pointed back and forth between Mia and Hermione.

"No, no, no my Mr. Famous Harry Potter" Mia said sarcastically also standing up.

"Hello I am Mia Granger" Mia extended her hand to Harry. He shook it and elbowed Ron in the ribs to do the same.

After they made their hello's finial Hermione asked "Now, who is ready to go shopping?"

"ME," Mia said.

The End………

Not really just the end of this chapter :)


End file.
